A need exists for a modular removable flow metering assembly that does not require any special skills for installation.
A further need exists for modular removable flow metering assembly, which has a quick removal, quick disconnect device.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.